FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings show a prior art infant safety carrier. The carrier comprises a substantially rigid receptable 1 of a size and shape suitable for containing the infant 7 and open at the top. The infant is held in the receptacle 1 by a restraint belt 2. The receptacle is placed crosswise of the vehicle on the seat 4 and held in place up against the seat back 5 by a belt 6 that embraces the end and front walls of the receptacle, is held in position by retaining bars 3 and includes a buckle 8.
The use of a belt 2 to hold the infant 7 in place in the receptacle, even if the inside of the receptacle is padded to absorb energy should parts of the infant's body impact in a collision, is inadequate in cases of relatively serious collisions or rollovers, and serious injury can be done to the infant in such cases because the belt 2 does not adequately restrain the infant. In a rollover type of collision, there is a great risk that the infant will be dislodged partly or wholly from the belt, and his or her chances of survival in such cases are poor. A less serious problem with the prior art carrier shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, but one that is nonetheless significant, is the lack of adequate ventilation within the receptacle 1 which can contribute greatly to the infant's discomfort and in prolonged journeys can be hazardous to his or her health. The prior art carrier also requires a special belt 6 inasmuch as the standard lap belt in the rear seats of automobiles and other vehicles is not long enough to embrace the receptacle 1.